hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 North Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting Pools
Welcome Hi, welcome to this betting pool! To make the betting pool fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No real betting should be going on at this betting pool! Name-related betting pools would be opened in late December 2011 or early January 2012. Enjoy. 10L. 22:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on formation of the first storm *﻿Storm active at start of 2012 *January 1-10 - *January 11-20 - *January 21-31 -10L. 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *February 1-10 - *February 11-20 - *February 21-29 - *March 1-10 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *March 11-20 - *March 21-31 - *April 1-10 - *April 11-20 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *April 21-30 - *May 1-10 - *May 11-20 - *May 21-31 - *June 1 or later - You can add your own if you want. Informal betting of dissipation of the last storm *﻿Before June 1 - *June 1- July-31 - *August 1-September 31 - *October 1-30 - *November 1-10 - *November 11-20 - *November 21-31 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *December 1-10 - *December 11-20 - 10L. 21:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *December 21-30 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Storm active at 2013 - You can add your own if you want. Informal betting of the strongest winds All winds are in 3-min winds. *Less than 115 - *120 - *125 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *130 - *135 - *140 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *145 - (all time record, Cyclone Gonu in 2007) *150 - *155 - *160 - *165 - *170 - 10L. 21:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *175 - *180 - *185 - *190 - *195 - *200 - Informal betting on the lowest pressure *﻿Higher than 1000 - *1000 - *995 - *990 - *985 - *980 - *975 - *970 - *965 - *960 - *955 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - *925 - *920 - *915 - *912 - (all time NIO record, 1999 Orissa Cyclone) *910 - *905 - 10L. 21:04, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *900 - *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - *875 - *870 - (all time worldwide record, Typhoon Tip in the 1979 PTS) You can add your own if you want. Informal betting on the number of deaths *﻿0-1000 - Yqt1001 03:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *1001 -2000 - Hurricane Andrew (444) 12:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *2001- 3000 - *3001 -4000 - *4001 -5000 - 10L. 21:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *5001 -6000 - *6001- 7000 - *7001 or more - (all time record, 1970) You can add your own if you want. Informal betting on cost of damages All damages in USD (2011). Feel free to add your own. *None - *<$100,000 - *$100,000 - 200,000 - *$200,000 - 500,000 - *$500,000 - 800,000 - *$800,000 - 1 million - *1 million - 5 million - *5 million - 10 million - *10 million - 15 million - *15 million - 20 million - *20 million - 40 million - *40 million - 60 million - *60 million - 80 million -''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 02:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) *80 million - 1 billion - *1 billion - 2 billion - *2 billion - 3 billion - *3 billion - 4 billion - *4 billion - 5 billion - *5 billion - 7 billion - *7 billion - 10 billion - *10 billion - 15 billion - *15 billion - 20 billion - *20 billion - 40 billion - *40 billion - 60 billion - *60 billion - 80 billion - *80 billion - 1 trillion - *> 1 trillion -